All You Ever Wanted
by AmeliaMae40
Summary: Song fic. of Peeta and Katniss's relationship from after the first games to the end. Song: All You Ever Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I do not own the Hunger Games novels or Movie...and I do not own the song.


_You gave me chances and I let you down  
You waited for words that I couldn't get out  
I have no excuses for the way that I am  
I was clueless then, I couldn't understand  
_

I hurt him…hurt him worse than he ever could have imagined: I saw it in his eyes as my words sunk in. I didn't realize that I had hurt him though. Didn't he understand that it was all just so we could survive? It had worked, we were both alive. Why was he so angry with me? Why was he so hurt?

"Peeta?" I asked. "Why are you so angry? You knew that, Haymitch said it was your idea!"

He took a deep breath and looked back up at me. "I wasn't pretending, Katniss, I was _never _pretending." I heard the harshness in the words and watched as he stomped back to the train. I stood there, dumbfounded.

Still…I didn't understand fully what he was saying. He couldn't really be in love with me, could he? No, impossible. Why would anyone ever be in love with me? Besides, it wasn't important, I wasn't going to let it distract me from my priorities.

_All that you wanted, and all that you needed  
Was a side of me I never let you see_

_I wish I could love you and make you believe it  
Cuz that's all you ever wanted  
That's all you ever wanted, from me  
_

As the year went by and we were thrown into the Quarter Quell, I finally began to see. I saw the need he had for me to stay alive. I knew that he wanted to say that I loved him back, but I couldn't. I didn't…did I? Of course I didn't, I was being ridiculous. I felt horrible, guilty, and I wished I could give him what he wanted, but I knew that I couldn't. Still, I fought to protect him because I needed him.

_Could I be selfish, or lost in my pride  
Afraid to be forward, or just too scared to try  
And Now I'm without you, and it took distance to see  
That losing you, means losing everything_

Peeta was taken to the Capital…they had him, my Peeta. They had my Peeta. Every day in District 13, I longed for him, prayed that he would return safely. I was a mess. I couldn't get him off of my mind. When he came back, hating me, I knew that I had lost him for good. He would never be the Peeta I needed. Slowly, I began to understand my feelings for him. Still, I was afraid and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I couldn't tell him even when he was getting better, living next door to me; even when we shared nights in each other's arms, fighting the nightmares away. I was too scared that I would lose him again, for good this time. I had come close too many times.

_All that you wanted, and all that you needed  
Was a side of me I never let you see_

And I wish I could love you and make you believe it  
Cuz that's all you ever wanted  
That's all you ever wanted, from me  


Every time I saw his smile, felt his soft kisses on my head, and became safe in his warm, strong arms, guilt coursed through me. Why couldn't I just tell him already? I wanted to tell him, so incredibly bad, it hurt. But, I knew deep down, he wouldn't believe me since I hurt him so many times before. I knew that no matter what I said, he wouldn't believe me.

_And is it too late, and are you too far  
To turn around and let me be_

_Let me be_

All that you wanted, and all that you needed  
I'll show a side of me I never let you see  


I finally got my chance one night. "You love me, real or not real?" he whispered. I immediately said "Real." At first, I was afraid that he didn't believe me, that it was too late. I feared that he no longer loved me. The short silence was then interrupted by his bright smile and he was kissing me, laughing as he did.

_I wish I could love you and make you believe it  
Cuz that's all you ever wanted  
Yeah That's all you ever wanted,  
And that's all you ever wanted  
That's all you ever wanted,_

From me... oh, from me  


I would never stop telling him how much I loved him. Sometimes, I would ask him if he believed me. His stunned, dumbfounded face always brought me back to my senses. "Of course I believe you, Katniss. Why would you ask that?"

I never answered his question and eventually he stopped asking it. I presumed he understood me. I was happy finally, and so was he. Things were finally becoming okay again.


End file.
